This invention generally relates to telecommunications devices and, more specifically, to a wireless communication and enhanced entertainment device.
Typical portable communication devices include a keypad with input functions and a display area. One problem faced by manufacturers of these devices is ergonomically arranging the least number of keypads in the smallest space while maximizing the functions and features of a compact communications device. Current methods include a keypad layout with alpha and numeric properties, some type of navigational pad or dial, and various soft keys.
Soft keys are unmarked keys positioned next to the display; soft keys derive their meaning or function from what is displayed in the display. Known methods of determining the function of each soft key at any given instant are derived by the state of the display in conjunction with the circuitry.
Even though the keypad may include some type of navigational pads, the navigational pads have limited application or use. For example, navigational pads are typically direction input devices with virtually no other applicable use and, hence, not suitable for other applications, such as an input control for highly interactive games that require fast and repetitive entry. Thus, there are a limited number of applications or uses that are compatible with the navigational pads on currently known devices. Furthermore, navigational pads typically occupy a larger space on the keypad than other pads, which further complicates the problem of producing a compact communication device.
In addition to navigational keys, the keypad includes number pads. The number pads are typically used to designate or select alpha characters. For example, the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad can be used in alpha mode to represent the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, if the user wanted to select and enter the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, then the user would press the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad three or four times until the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d appeared in the display of the communication device. Although inefficient, this is currently one known method for entering words; these alpha-numeric pads are not suitable for typing more than two or three words due to the inefficiency inherent in the design nor are they suitable for use in relation to entertainment functions.
A current solution to the inefficiency inherent in using alpha-numeric pads is to include a full keyboard, such as a QWERTY keyboard. While there are portable devices available that have a QWERTY keyboard linked to a display unit, these devices do not allow for replacement of the keyboard portion with another input type device or module. Additionally, these devices are bulky and deviate away from the desired goal of a compact communications device.
Another problem faced by manufactures of portable devices is how to make a device that is adaptable to the changing needs of users. The problem exists, in part, because the user may at one instant desire to use the device for communication and at another instant desire to use that same device for entertainment purposes. Another reason for the problem of making an adaptable communication device is that current devices have a keypad that is permanently attached to the display unit; the keypad is not replaceable or interchangeable. Consequently, the user can not easily adapt the device to the user""s varying needs. Thus, as the user""s desired use of the device changes, there is little that can be done to adapt the device to the user""s needs; unless, the user purchases a new device designed for the different desired application.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact device capable of and a method for adapting to the user""s varying needs, which includes communication and entertainment needs, by combining various functions typically performed by different keypads and/or units into a single pad or unit.
A compact device and method are provided for adapting to the user""s varying needs, which includes communication and entertainment needs, by combining various functions performed by different keypads and units into a single pad or unit.
The device includes electronic circuitry with transceiver capabilities, a chassis for securely holding the electronic circuitry, a display secured to the chassis and coupled to the electronic circuitry for visual communication of information, at least two arms secured to the chassis that can rotate from an open position to a closed position, and a user-interface rotatably secured to the chassis and coupled to the electronic circuitry to provide the user with navigational control and image conversion features.
The method for reducing the number pads on a keypad of a device having electronic circuitry with transceiver capabilities includes providing a chassis for securely holding the electronic circuitry; rotatably securing a user-interface to the chassis; coupling the user-interface to the electronic circuitry; limiting the range of rotation of the user-interface to a first range of rotational motion to provide navigational input; and releasing the user-interface to allow rotation beyond the first range of rotational motion to provide image conversion.
An advantage of the present invention is that user can easily adapt the device to the changing needs. For example, in one mode the device can act purely as a wireless voice communications device, while in another mode the device can act as an entertainment unit or video communications device.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the navigational pads have been eliminated and the navigational control have been combined into a unit that also provides image conversion, thereby reducing the number of pads on and, hence, the size of the device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the arms can be moved or flipped to an open position, which doubles the surface area the device. However, unlike most devices, which flip open to reveal more key pads, that are bulky in the closed position as well as the open position, the ergonomic geometry and shape of the arms allow for a compact and sleek device when the arms are in the closed position.